Secret origins part 1
by chloemcg
Summary: What would happen if Shadow was found as a child and raised by Gerald? what would happen if Shadow's vow to look after Maria breaks in what feels like a heartbeat? Watch as Shadow grows and goes on various adventures with his adopted sister Maria Robotnik and his adopted father Gerald Robotnik.
1. Shadow's found

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shadow the hedgehog, Professor Gerald Robotnik or Maria Robotnik since all rights to them belong to SEGA but I did make up this Origin.**

**Author's note: This is Shadow's story of how he was experimented on. How Maria was practically Shadow's best friend in the first place and how Shadow had became Maria's protector.**

**Secret origins part 1.**

* * *

Heavy rain was falling from the heavens on the planet Mobius as every other spot on the moss-covered ground was occupied by a large puddle of water. The normally blue skies were ridden with dark storm clouds and every so often a flash of lightning would strike. To one individual it was the perfect day for sadness as a young hedgehog was running as quick as he could.

This little humanoid hedgehog had black fur with blood red highlights on his quills, legs and arms. He had Crimson irises and he had a tan muzzle which was currently soaked with rain and tears. He also had some ivory fuzz upon his chest that actually made him look a little more cuter than he already was.

The child was tired. He was depressed and he wanted nothing more then to be with his parents at that moment. The little hedgehog skidded to a halt as he leaned heavily against a palm tree that was providing him little shade from the heavy rainfall and he remembered what happened to make him like this now.

The little hedgehog boy's name was Shadow. His parents gave him that name to remind him that he will always have loved ones follow him like a shadow would. His mother was a kind hedgehog who happened to be the best chief of Mobius while his father was a simple field worker who was stern but true to his word. Anyways, about 2 days ago, a bad virus had spread through the village Shadow and his family lived in and it had killed many civilians including his dear family. The funeral was held earlier to celebrate his parents lives and Shadow knew he was going to be alone so he wanted to stay that way. He ran off and other Mobians had been searching for him since.

Finally allowing this harsh reality to sink in, Shadow broke down as big fat tears slid down his cheeks and the youngster sunk down to the ground and landed in one of many large puddles that surrounded the lush jungle area. Shadow never allowed himself to cry since he thought people would find him weak if they saw him and plus he didn't want to fore shame his father. But suddenly, Shadow felt something rest itself upon his thin shoulder and he gasped in shock as he whipped his head around to see who it was.

Young Shadow looked up to see a strange creature he never seen before. He wore a white lab coat and he didn't have any fur (except for the huge piece of hair he had just under his strange looking nose). He was bald. He also wore glasses that acted as a beacon to Shadow to know where this guy's squinty eyes were.

"Who...Who're you?" Asked Shadow as he glared at the man yet he tried to shuffle away whilst sitting down in the puddle, showing he was afraid.

The man just knelt down to look the young hedgehog in the eye yet he had a small frown on his face, making Shadow even more afraid. The young black hedgehog shivered from the cold air that blew in the wind and Shadow looked into the man's shades as fear continued to cling on to him like a claw.

"It is alright, little fellow." The man attempted to comfort Shadow but this was futile as Shadow rolled up into a ball, like normal hedgehog's do when their afraid. The man continued to look down at the black and red hedgehog as he thought of a way to get the child out of hiding. A smart idea came to him then and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking "I think black is a nice color."

This got a bit of a result as Shadow unrolled himself as to show a tearful eye "...You..You do?"

The man smiled a little before nodding honestly "I do. In fact, Black and red are my favourite colours. What are your favourite colors, child?"

Young Shadow continued to stay rolled up with only an eye poking out but he replied all the same yet he was a bit reluctant in talking with his voice quite husky for one of his age "...Grey is my favourite."

The middle aged man chuckled as he looked down at the soaking wet little hedgehog and Shadow was confused. Why was this man laughing all of a sudden? Shadow finally convinced himself he was safe and asked with a raised brow "Whats so funny?"

"My boy, Grey is a shade. Not really a color." Smiled the man in the lab coat as he continued to look down at the little black and red hedgie who still looked quite afraid of him. The Professor shook his head, deciding to change the subject, before holding out his hand but Shadow backed away from it but he still looked at it curiously.

"My name is Professor Gerald Robotnik. What is your name, son?" The Professor introduced himself as he awaited the young hedgehog to take his hand and shake it like he was expecting him to but the very young hedgehog just glared at him stubbornly.

Gerald sighed. He should have known that the little one wouldn't talk to him, really. He said to him "It's alright, my boy. I know we just met and all but I do not know of this planet and I came down here for some research. If you don't want to talk to me that's fine." The man sighed "I just never talked to anyone this long before..."

With that, Professor Gerald stood up and began to walk away but he wasn't even a good distance away when the young hedgehog finally spoke "...Shadow."

The man glanced over his shoulder in shock as his thick hazel eyebrows raised in surprise "What?"

"My name...Is Shadow." Shadow finally said as he looked down at his feet in shame with his ears finally falling flat against his head as he wiped some remaining tears from earlier away with his arm.

Gerald knelt down in front of Shadow before removing his lab coat and bundling the black hedgehog up within the fabric and he told him "Come on, lad. Lets go to somewhere dry and you can tell me what's troubling you."

Shadow was still reluctant in telling this 'Gerald' character anything but he was so tired of running that he was willing to do anything right about now. He just wanted to be loved again. While they walked, Shadow explained everything, including how he ended up as an Orphan.

Once Gerald transported himself and Shadow home to his space station just above the planet, the young 7 year old hedgehog grew curious and wanted to explore. The over lander just smiled warmly at Shadow and rested a hand on his shoulder and this time, Shadow gave a very faint smile. He was finally beginning to trust Gerald! It was then that an idea sparked to life in the Professor's brilliant mind.

"Would you like to meet someone very special, Shadow?" Asked Gerald as he stood up and picked Shadow up into his arms and when Shadow nodded once, the man began to walk off through the hallways. It took what seemed like half an hour to find the right room due to how many rooms there were yet they both made it to the desired room.

The room had pink wallpaper with painted butterflies decorated on the walls and ceilings. The floor had a cream carpet which seemed extremely soft for any feet to touch. In the middle of the room that caught Shadow's attention most, though, was a pink crib that was tucked towards the walls.

Gerald walked forwards as he held the young hedgehog and when he reached the side of the crib, he distanced Shadow from himself as he continued to hold him and then lowered Shadow a little so he could see the figure sleeping inside the crib.

Shadow was in awe as his mouth was slightly agape of what he saw before him. Wrapped up in light blue was a little baby girl who had her beautiful angelic eyes fluttered closed and her silky blonde bangs swept to one side of her face as her short hair was almost covered by the blankets she was wrapped up in.

The black and red hedgehog's eyes softened as he gently reached towards her but found he couldn't reach. He glanced over his shoulder, beckoning Gerald to lower him a little more. "Alright, Shadow. But be careful." Whispered Gerald as he complied with Shadow's wishes and lowered him a little more so Shadow was able to reach the tiny sleeping form.

Shadow gently reached to the side of the exposed bit of the infant's head and grabbed the tiny bit of blanket before gently pulling it forwards, now covering the entire top of her head and Shadow couldn't help but smile gently at her, actually beginning to adore her despite just meeting her.

"She's beautiful, Professor." Shadow whispered sweetly before he once again looked over his shoulder "Whats her name?"

Gerald smiled as he lifted the little black hedgehog back up before he placed him down on the floor before replying "Her name is Maria, my boy."

"Maria..." Repeated Shadow in a whisper as he never heard such a pretty name in his life. It fitted her perfectly!

"May I hold her please, Professor?" Asked Shadow as he was still bewildered by the thought of having a little sister and he had this happy look in his eye.

Gerald, however, was unsure of letting a 7 year old anthropomorphic hedgehog handle young Maria since she wasn't the healthiest right now. But he couldn't say no to that cute little face Shadow was giving him.

"Alright, Shadow. You can hold her." Shadow looked like he was just about ready to jump for joy upon hearing those words but he was stopped whenever Gerald added sternly "But be _very _careful with her. She's not very well."

Shadow nodded as if he understood. This was strange. Gerald would have expected the youngster to ask what was wrong with her but instead the young one seemed to understand the responsibility he was about to shoulder.

Gerald bent down and picked up little Maria before lowering her into Shadow's skinny yet sturdy arms. It didn't take Shadow long at all to figure out the exact way to hold a baby and he seemed to be naturally good with child care. It was then that Shadow sped walked out of the room and Gerald went in pursuit. Where was Shadow going with her?!

He didn't have to wonder for long since Shadow stopped at the huge window that showed the planet below and Maria seemed to have awoken and was staring down too. Shadow's reflection stared right back at him as he stared down at the planet he called 'home' for seven years with no emotion what so ever. He looked upset.

Gerald then approached the black hedgehog and stared at the planet down below with them. It was then Shadow asked a question the Professor was least expecting.

"Where's Maria's parents?"

Gerald looked down at Shadow with surprise but that look quickly vanished when he saw Shadow's upset look as he stared right back at him. The man looked down sadly "Maria's parents...are gone. Her mother, and my oldest daughter, didn't make it while having her. Maria's father died in a car accident."

Shadow's upset hard look softened as he then done something very unexpected. He snuggled up to the professor's leg and rubbed the side of his face against Gerald's long, lanky leg and told Gerald solemnly "Don't worry, Professor. I'll protect Maria for the both of us..."

Gerald smiled with tears hidden behind his shades. This little hedgehog was willing to do so much for him and it was then that Gerald asked Shadow a very important question "Shadow...Since you don't have any relatives left, would you like to stay with me?"

Shadow gasped with a _huge _smile as he looked up at the scientist before looking down at little Maria. There was no way he was going back so he had one answer "Of course, Professor! I would love to stay." _  
_

With that, Gerald embraced his new son in for a hug and Maria snuggled in too. From that day on, Shadow was happy despite the occasional stubborn nature and stuff. But little did he know was that was just the beginning of a big adventure.

* * *

**A/N: This is how I think Shadow came to be. Where is the experiments and stuff you might ask? **

**Stay tuned and find out! I will also do Sonic the hedgehog origins and Silver the hedgehog as well. Please review and, or, favourite! Any questions or suggestions just ask.**

**-Chloemcg **


	2. Caring for Maria

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shadow the hedgehog, Professor Gerald Robotnik or Maria Robotnik since all rights to them belong to SEGA but I did make up this Origin.**

**Secret origins part 1.**

* * *

Little Maria was just toddling around, looking for Shadow as she constantly kept a sharp eye out for where her protector would be. "Shaddy? Shadow, where are you?" Called Maria as she walked around on the cold steel flooring of the Space Colony ARK. She was now 5 years old and she had grown into a beautiful little girl as she wore a beautiful blue gown and her flowing blonde hair was just flawless.

Maria was playing hide-and-seek with her friend and for some reason, it was Shadow who picked the greatest hiding places! She was determined to find him and wouldn't give up until she had checked every nook and cranny of this place!

The little 5 year old girl sighed as she took a few more steps forward but she tripped over a loose bolt stuck in the steel ground and almost fell forwards. That would have been the case if a certain hedgehog had not caught her. "Shadow!" Giggled Maria as she clutched Shadow's muzzle where she basically fell against. The 12 year old hedgehog chuckled lightly as he looked at the little girl.

Some years had passed since Shadow had been officially adopted by Gerald Robotnik and despite how much time had gone by, the anthropomorphic hedgehog boy still remembered the day he was found as clear as a bell. He remembered how his biological family had perished and still had nightmares about it but he knew he was happy with his current life and wouldn't change it for anything.

"I found you, I found you!" Maria exclaimed in rejoice as she hugged Shadow's muzzle in a tight squeeze. Shadow couldn't help but smile at the 5 year old's optimism and said in a rather muffled tone due to the girl squeezing his tan muzzle "Yeah you did, Maria." He then asked with a sharp grin "Now may you please let my muzzle go?" Maria released the black furred hedgehog's muzzle and instead pounced upon Shadow's chest and instead attacked his chest fur. The 12 year old hedgehog couldn't help but squirm around and laugh like a lunatic as the little girl tickled his chest and Shadow exclaimed through his fits of laughter "Hey! Don't attack the chest fur!"

But as they had fun, Professor Gerald entered the room. His mustache had gotten a little grey over these few years but other than that, nothing changed. Shadow's laughing grin faded as he saw his adopted father and he gently pried Maria off him and he stood straight before the man and Gerald faced his adopted son and his Granddaughter who stood straight in front of him.

"Now, you two. I'll be out for awhile and Shadow..." Gerald turned to face the black hedgehog who was now 2 feet tall and 3 inches and Shadow stood proud and even puffed out his chest to make himself look braver "...You will be put in charge of things here while I'm away."

Shadow looked like he was going to explode with excitement. _He _of all people was going to be in charge of things! Shadow listened intently of the instructions he was given yet excitement was shining in his eyes.

"Maria needs her medicine at 2:30 in the afternoon. It's time for your lunch at 2:40 and I left some leftovers from last night in the fridge. If Maria has another nervous system attack then just get her into the healing chamber and leave her there until she shows signs of waking up." Gerald instructed carefully as he looked down at Shadow with a raised brow. The hedgehog was very obedient and would never disobey so Gerald knew Shadow would do everything right but the last thing that was instructed was the one thing Shadow was _never _supposed to do.

"And whatever you do, do _NOT _go to the planet below. It is dangerous for Maria and yourself to be down there." The professor told Shadow sternly as he made sure those words reached Shadow well and hard as he didn't want him to disobey that direct order. Shadow nodded in understanding before hugging Professor Gerald tightly. The professor chuckled lightly as he returned the hug.

"Oh, hold on." Gerald remembered something that moment and then stood up with a keen, excited shimmer in his shades "Come with me, my boy." Shadow obliged but not before telling his young charge "Maria, stay put."

"Okay, Shaddy!" Called the girl in her sweet voice. Shadow smirked. Maria had been calling him 'Shaddy' as a pet name for awhile now and despite the fact he found it mildly annoying, He never snapped at her. Never would, never will.

Soon the two had made it to the lab where Gerald would sometimes work dusk until dawn. Shadow looked around as he ducked his head in a scared way and his ears flattened. He always felt like something was going to happen in this room someday and he always avoided this room since there was always a bad vibe whenever he came in. That and the brains in jars sitting up the shelves didn't help either.

Gerald walked over to his desk and grabbed a white, rectangular shaped box which had a pretty blue bow wrapped around it before handing it to Shadow who had forgotten his terrible fears for a split moment as he untied the bow and lifted the lid off the box and what he saw was a shock. He saw a group of 4 rings, a pair of gloves and some strange looking shoes which was half black and half white. They had red soles and they also had strange black silk tongue which had a red front around the foot entrance. They matched the same kind of things that was at the entrance of his gloves.

Shadow gasped in shock as he looked at his bare feet which only had socks to warm them. Smiling giddily, Shadow jumped up and down repeatedly and asked "Oh my gosh! Can I put them on? Huh, can I?"

"Of course you can, my son." Smiled Gerald as he put his hand behind his back with a proud grin "I _had _created them for you, after all."

Shadow cheered before quickly slipping each ring on one arm, putting the shoes on his head and the gloves on his ears. Shadow looked down at himself and then looked back up at his adopted father and smiled sheepishly "Um...Can I have some help, please?"

Gerald shook his head with the same grin. He should have known Shadow didn't know how to do his shoes since he never wore anything but socks. The scientist chuckled lightly before he got down on his knees and removed the rings from the hedgehog boy's arms and secured them on his wrists and ankles. Then he removed the shoes from Shadow's head and put them on his feet. Then he pulled the gloves on Shadow's hands and grinned at the result of Shadow's new look.

Shadow looked like a hedgie without a cause! The 12 year old smiled up at his adopted father before hugging him once more. Gerald was now confident that his son wouldn't do anything foolish. The professor then left the room and Shadow followed after, not really wanting to be in the room any longer.

Soon, Gerald was at the entrance/exit of the Space Colony ARK and waved goodbye to the children before departing without another word.

Once the professor was gone, Maria pointed at the new shoes Shadow was now wearing and asked "Why you dressed like that, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled smugly and folded his arms with pride "You like my new look, Maria? The Grandpa made them for me." Maria asked with an adorable smile "Can I dress up too?"

Shadow looked down at his adopted sister with his grin turned into a frown. He knew that if Professor Gerald entrusted these shoes to him, they must be powerful or something like that. He couldn't risk Maria getting hurt because of him. The hedgehog got down on one knee and put a hand to one of her chubby cheeks and told her "Sorry, Maria. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me doing something foolish." The girl's happy face turned into a sad one within the blink of an eye.

The 12 year old hedgehog had to do something to cheer Maria up because he wasn't going to have her cry after a minute alone with her. Shadow glanced at the clock on the wall towards his right and it read 2:27 and the hedgehog asked Maria excitedly "Hey, Maria. Want to play leap frog?"

Maria nodded vigorously, now suddenly cheering up. Playing games together was a favorite past time of the pair and they would spend all day playing if they got the choice. Shadow got into a position of what seemed similar to getting ready for a race before Maria raced forwards and jumped over her defender, just barely touching his quills as she jumped and Shadow done the same. They played for about 2 minutes until it was time for Maria to take her medicine. Shadow lifted up the blonde haired girl and carried her off into the kitchen before he placed his adopted little sister in a highchair. The hedgehog twisted the bottle cap open and dunked a spoon inside until the clear liquid was captured in the dip of the metal spoon.

The black hedgehog with red highlighted quills gently tried to encourage the girl to open her mouth so she could have her medicine. But she wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, Maria. You have to take you're medicine." Shadow told Maria but she still wouldn't open her mouth. She actually sucked in her lips so they disappeared. Shadow smirked. Maria was only stubborn when taking her daily vitamins and this was the most entertaining part of the day! Unfortunately for her, Shadow was also stubborn and he had the exact way to get Maria to open her mouth.

Shadow forced his eyes to dilate and he dramatically pointed to a random spot in the corner as he exclaimed "Oh, my! Whats that over there?!"

Maria fell for it and asked while looking at that same spot "Where?! What is it!?" Shadow then seized the moment and shoved the spoon in the 5 year old's open mouth and Maria tried to spit it out but the hedgehog raised a brow at her that told her otherwise and then she swallowed it and shivered at the after taste. It tasted like sour milk that was combined with a fossilized dinosaur foot print.

Shadow apologized genuinely with a small smile as he petted the girl's head "Sorry, sis. I had to do it." Maria smiled a little at her adopted older brother before Shadow suggested with a chirpy smile "Say, Why don't we get a bite to eat? I think a certain someone deserves it." the hedgehog poked Maria's nose to hint that he was referring to her and that made her giggle cutely.

Shadow walked over to the fridge and opened the door and saw some leftover meatloaf with a bowl of rice right next to it. Shadow smirked as he removed both food items and put them on the table before he gave Maria a small bowl and filled it with rice and he had meatloaf with rice. He didn't want his charge to get indigestion so he thought, he'd give her a small dish that would be easy to digest.

Once that was done, Shadow began to clean the dishes in the sink. He was always the one to do the dishes since he enjoyed it the most and for two other reasons, the professor had a sore back right now and Maria was too young. The black hedgehog hummed a little song while his back was turned to the young 5 year old in the highchair and Shadow glanced over his shoulder and saw Maria smiling at him and she asked a question that made Shadow's blood run cold from fright "So when can we go outside?"

The black hedgehog abruptly ceased cleaning the plate he clutched in his hand and his eye twitched as he remembered being all alone on the planet below. His heart suddenly paused as he froze with fright. He knew Maria's dream was to leave this place but he knew what would happen if she went down to that planet in this state.

Shadow chewed his bottom lip as his eyes dilated for real and he could've sworn his blood became cold before he asked, pretending he didn't know what Maria was asking "What are you talking about, Maria?"

Maria smiled and repeated, completely oblivious to her adopted older brother's sudden fear "When can we go to the planet, Shaddy? After lunch?"

Shadow put the plate down with a firm slam, not harming the plate but making a loud noise and this made Maria freeze in place. She looked at Shadow with large crystal blue eyes that Shadow found adorable but he told her the truth "Maria. You're sick. If you go down there right now then you'd probably die."

"But, Shaddy, I-" Maria started but Shadow narrowed his eyes towards her and told her sternly "No means absolutely _not_, Maria."

Shadow then continued his cleaning and the two of them hadn't said a word after that. Not until Shadow and Maria went into the main room and gazed down at the planet to clear their heads. Shadow knelt down to face Maria as the darkness of the room made Shadow tired "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Sis. I was just a little stressed is all."

Maria glanced down at the floor, still very upset with her older brother for yelling at her like that. She also felt her dreams die when she remembered that she was terminally ill. After a moments silence, the black hedgehog scooped Maria up into his red streaked arms and told her "C'mon, Maria. Maybe a nap will help simmer us both down."

Maria still didn't say anything and as Shadow lowered her into her bed, Maria just hugged her teddy bear and turned her back to Shadow who looked at her sadly. Shadow felt hurt that he raised his voice at her and he seriously hoped he could make it up to her. Frowning, Shadow exited out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Maria alone in the pitch black room.

Shadow fore longingly sighed as he trudged into his room. He felt so weighed down by all his problems and hoped a nap would help him. It was strange. He seemed to have been getting more hard-shelled as he got older. He still had Maria as his way to balance his temper out and he was glad for that fact alone. Shadow practically collapsed on to his bed and gave a small depressed muffled moan from his covers and when he got comfortable, he didn't find it so difficult to fall into a blessed slumber.

The hedgehog's eyes slowly opened as he gritted his fangs. He had such a headache and he felt a little calmer then he did. He had no idea what but something felt different. It was _too _quiet. Shadow brushed this aside as he went to go and check on Maria.

The 12 year old done this as a regular thing too. Whenever he would awake from his naps, either he or Professor Gerald would go check on the blonde haired beauty to see if she was awake yet. She was normally awake long before the two of them but she seemed so sad that it was likely that she would still be asleep. Shadow held a plate of ham sandwiches as an apology present before he shifted the plate into one hand and knocked on the steel door with one fist. No answer.

Shadow knocked a second time to see if he could arouse Maria. Still no response. Shadow was beginning to panic as he gritted his fangs again and exclaimed as he banged on the door "Maria, are you in there?!"

Still no answer. Shadow feared the worst as he was now slamming into the door with his side and the door was hinged open and Shadow only had view of a quarter of the room. This wasn't enough! Shadow continued to slam into the door with his side while the plate was still in his hand and soon, the door fell down and exposed the entire room that was still pitch black but the thing that made his level of panic rise was that the bed was _empty. _

"MARIA!?" Shadow was greatly startled. Where could have she gone?! It was then that a feeling a dread crept into his conscious. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! Shadow raced into the emergency escape room and saw something that frightened him beyond belief. _One _of the escape pods were missing. Shadow quickly went to the window he and Maria would gaze out of and shook his head as he muttered "No...No...Oh, sweet Solaris, no. This can't be happening..."

But Shadow knew deep down that this was real. Maybe all _too _real.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! Maria's gone and Shadow has to go and get her! Next will be Shadow returning to Mobius for the first time in years to rescue her. Sorry if this was rushed. I just wanted to get another chapter up. Will what happens next be what causes Shadow to go emo? find out in the next chapter!**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
